


Liar

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, I really like it, I'm not sure how to describe this, Kurofai Week 2016, but like, but like... a soft mature, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Kurogane wants the truth. Fai just wants.





	

It wasn’t usually the first night in a new world, or the second or the third, but eventually they would find each other and fall together like this.

 

Fai shifted where she laid at Kurogane’s side, cheek on Kurogane’s shoulder and a hand resting on her stomach, pushing the thin material of her tank top up and out of the way. Under the blankets their shared body heat kept them toasty, even in the overly airconditioned room.

 

There was some sort of box for the temperature on the wall, but the controls weren’t intuitive, and fixing it just hadn’t been a priority.

 

But it was just as well. Another excuse to once again find themselves in this predicament. Another excuse to find each other. 

 

They were so different.

 

Under her touch, Kuorgane’s rib cage was broad and wrapped in strong muscle, so unlike her own that always seemed this side of frailty. Though covered by blankets, Fai knew Kuorgane’s skin, even on her stomach, to be tanned a deep, rich color from all the time she spent training and working in the sun.

 

Fai’s skin didn’t tan. It burned.

 

She tried to avoid it.

 

Kurogane sighed contentment. It lowered then raised Fai’s hand and cheek as her lungs emptied and filled once more. The hand that had been resting at Fai’s waist moved, slowly tracing long nails up and down her bare spine.

 

Fai suppressed a shiver. It would be a weak excuse to have to blame it on the cold.

 

In this way too they were different. Fai’s fingernails were bitten short with a fiercely private anxiety. The children had noticed and asked about it, faces full of concern. “Just a bad habit,” she’d said. It wasn’t an outright lie.

 

“Fai…”

 

She fell back into the present, only now realizing the way her body had tensed from thinking about it. The way her fingertips dug into Kurogane’s side.

 

“Sorry,” Fai murmured.

 

“What is it?”

 

Kurogane’s hand pivoted and her nails scratched lightly up her neck and into her hair, tracing so sweetly against her scalp.

 

Fai was naturally sensitive. To the magic that flowed through each world. To the energies that surrounded her: human, animal or otherwise. And yes, she was sensitive too, to this.

 

She felt the sensation travel through her whole body, coaxing her ever closer to true relaxation.

 

Her eyes fell closed.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

With a sharp movement the hand in Fai’s hair tightened, pulling her hair and dragging her slightly up and away. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. It wasn’t entirely painless, and Fai didn’t entirely mind.

 

The blanket fell from her bare shoulders, and her skin pulled tight with the chill.

 

Kurogane glared up at her from the pillows, red eyes narrow and dangerous.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“No.”

 

Kurogane said nothing, but scrutinized her with a frown, clearly unsatisfied.

 

Fai avoided her gaze as she moved her hand slowly down, out from under the fabric of her shirt, firm over the defined muscles of her abdominals. They both watched as Fai’s pale fingertips lingered on the thin trail of darker hair that started just below her bellybutton. When no sign of protest came, Fai let her hand quest lower, over the swell of her lower stomach, down where it curved gently lower again, fingertips slipping under a thin layer of fabric.

 

A strong grip closed around Fai’s wrist and she didn’t resist as Kurogane pulled her hand away and rolled them over, trapping her on her back where Kurogane straddled her on hands and knees. Her wrist was pinned to the sheets just above her head.

 

Fai didn’t need to look to feel the stare boring into her.

 

When no words came, she reached up with her free hand, carefully untying the cord that kept the braid at Kurogane’s shoulder bound. Still she did not meet Kurogane’s gaze. With one hand she tried pulling the hair free and loose, to moderate success, but when Fai tugged gently on her trapped wrist, Kurogane let it go. With both hands, she ran her fingers through her hair, guiding it to hang free and even.

 

Finally she met Kurogane’s eyes.

 

It was everything she’d been expecting.

 

“Something is wrong,” Kurogane said evenly.

 

“No.”

 

“You’re hiding something.”

 

Fai smiled up at her, eyes cold and utterly flat.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Don’t!” Kurogane looked away first, eyes falling down the thin column of Fai’s throat, settling below her sternum, watching her breathe. “Don’t _do_ that. I’m sorry. I won’t. Just… please stay with me.”

 

Below her, Fai softened, but her guard never fell.

 

Still, as something of a reward, she bent a knee, drawing it up and pushing it firmly between Kurogane’s legs.

 

She sighed in resignation and pushed back into the pressure. It felt nice, of course it did, but... Hesitant, she looked back up at Fai, like she was afraid at what she might find there waiting. Fai was meeting her eye, suspicious, but present. Kurogane swallowed. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it was as good as she was going to get. It was progress.

 

“Thank you.” Kurogane said softly. Fai looked up and away, but she didn’t give up. “I mean it. I know there’s something you can’t tell me.” Beneath her Fai shifted, about to deny it once again, but Kurogane cut her off before she could begin. “Stop. You don’t have to say anything. Just… let me speak.”

 

Fai closed her mouth but looked up at her, challenging and vulnerable all at the same time.

 

Kurogane settled her weight into Fai, bringing their hips together and pressing between her legs as much as Fai was her own.

 

The movement brought them chest to chest and face to face. Fai watched her lips, preferring them to anything else as Kurogane spoke.

 

“Whatever it is… Whatever is keeping you from us… You can tell me. I can help you.” There was a stillness in the tiny space between them. “But you have to trust me.”

 

Fai didn’t react to it. But she didn’t retreat either. Not with Kurogane’s weight so solidly holding her in this moment. Not with those lips so close. And those eyes she couldn’t meet, but burning such an intense crimson in her peripheral vision.

 

Kurogane leaned down even closer, her intention obvious, and Fai’s heart jumped up in her throat.

 

Unsure.

 

Wanting.

 

With no time to think things through.

 

Only at the very last moment did she turn away, out of the would-be kiss. Kurogane froze on top of her, then after one measured breath that sounded so close in Fai’s ear, ducked to tease the sensitive skin of her neck instead.

 

Fai sighed in relief. This, at least, was familiar. This was safe.

  
She wrapped an arm around Kurogane’s shoulder, bracing as she rolled her hips, making Kurogane moan softly against her skin.


End file.
